Kitten
by Strawberry Nya
Summary: After L is gone, Light needs to fill the void.With a kitten? mild shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: OMG THERES SPOILERS!WATCH OUT!, and shonen-ai.Implied LxLight Disclaimer: No Own Deathnote D:

Hn. When I write fanfiction, only sometimes do I pay attention to what characters actually think. 8D

----------------------------------------------

After that ones mans death, all had changed.

You would think he was happy, but no. It felt like something was missing.

Light missed the challenges L had brought. Light missed them. He missed the thrills and the deep thought that came along with those challenges.

He, the man that wanted L dead. He missed _him_.

When L had died, Light acted suprised and hurt; inside he felt joy. He felt this great wave of relief wash over his being, like icey waters on a hot day. But... after awhile, he felt like something was missing.

Light began to feel loss. Something didnt feel right, everything felt _too easy_. He spent so much time thinking about it.

Light began to feel slightly miffed with himself. Why, he didnt quite know. Why, he couldnt quite tell.Maybe it was the loss of L? After some pondering, yes. That was the reason. That _had_ to be the reason. Everything else was way too illogical. He couldnt even _think_ of another possible reason.

Light did not act like everything was okay. In fact, he let it be known publicley that something was wrong. His grades dropped, he lost some communication with his family. After awhile, he even told his father something was not right, like he felt empty in some way. His father replied with,

_"Light, Im sorry. I know you were great friends with Ryuuzaki."_

But Light didnt know how to respond to that. Were they really _that_ close? In some way, yes they actually were. Acting the best of friends on the outside, both trying to win pychological battles against one another, both being clearly suspicious with eachother. That was one thing Light missed the most. The thrills, the small everyday occurances that made his life more exciting.

He did not feel much sadness or grief, like one does when a cherished family member dies. He did not cry once, like one usually does. Instead, he decided to fill the void, like most people try to do. He needed to fill the empty space in his heart with something. _Anything! _Something that reminded him of his past relationship.

Light had put it off several days, trying to search for that something. Those days he regretted, because as the hours passed he felt even more empty, like his life had suddenly become boring.

Finally one day he confronted Misa with his solution.

"Light-kun!!Yes, Misa will do anything!" she said in excitement immediatly after he asked for her help. He sighed a little at her over-active behavior, but continued in a calm(and slightly depressed)tone.

"Misa, come with me to the pet store." he said, handing her a flier. She looked at it with wide expectant eyes. She scanned a small place where Light had circled. It said:

_**'Kittens for sale!Half price, all breeds, great company!'**_

Misa looked at Light in slight confusion. Why would he need a kitten?

"Light-kun...a kitten?Are you sure?If your lonely, you have Misa you know!" she tried to look cute as she said the last part, tugging at his coat sleeve eagerly. He mearely shrugged and lightly took his arm back, patting the fabric back in place.

Misa took his hand in hers in delight as they walked out the door and down the street. Light, as unusual as it is for him to do, squeezed back gently. This was the closest of contact he'd been in with anyone for awhile. It felt good to have a warm hand in his.

So off they went!

Light and Misa walked down the street in close contact to the pet store, hand in hand, looking like a happy couple. Although, it also looked onesided, and it definatly was.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OMG THERES SPOILERS! WATCH OUT!.. and shonen-ai, LxLight.

I dont own Deathnote! But I do own this fanfiction, heres the next chapter for yuuu 8D

--------------------------------------

They arrived a few painful minutes later. Well, they were painful for Light.

And for some reason, it was even more painful looking at the kittens carefree lives and cuteness. But soon he began to feel calm, and a sort of happiness washed over him. Maybe it was the sight of so many fluffy feline faces in one place?

Light stared on at the small fluffy kittens in playpens with a bemused look. He couldnt believe how happy they looked all caged up. They lived so carefree, their only real worry was whether they got their favourite milk or not. Light thought of what it would be like if the world was like that.

But his train of thought was destroyed by a shriek.

Misa bashed into Lights side, a ball of energy.

"Light! Light! Look!!" she shouted, jabbing a finger at a particularly small cage off to the side. She pushed his back in the direction of the cage and soon he stood beside an old lady looking down into it.

"He.Is.So.Cuuuute!" she said with another squeal. "Dontcha think, Light-kun?"

Light looked curiously at the little kitten.

A skinny little thing who looked like he hadnt eaten much in awhile, and looked like sortof like a castaway.

He was a charcoal colour with bizzarly spikey fur. It seemed to jut out in several places on the kittens head. The small kitten also had a light grey tipped tail, and one oddly shaped white spot on its right thigh.

_'Whats so special about this one? It looks dirty and unwanted..'_ he thought in his head. Light frowned a little at the last thought, and felt a small amount of sympathy for it.

Light took his pointer finger and trailed it along the kittens back. Its fur was very soft, albeit a little messy.

The charcoal kitten immediatly looked up with wide, black eyes. Its ears perked up at the sight of Lights face, and it expectantly mewed at him. Light quirked a brow in thought, then decided it wanted to be picked up.

He gently put his hand under the kittens stomach and scooped it up. He held it up with both hands and studied it.

The kitten clawed the air trying to find something solid to hold onto. Light quickly pressed the little body up to his chest and its claws dug into his skin. He winced a little, but it didnt hurt much. As soon as the kitten contacted Lights chest, he felt an immediate connection.

"He _is_ a cute one, isnt he?" a voice suddenly asked him. He looked to his right and found out it was the old woman standing beside him. Light nodded slowly.

"He is..quite interesting. To say the least."

The little kitty nuzzled his thin face against Lights chin and mewed at him again. The old woman chuckled.

"He likes you, son!"

"Yea, but I have no idea if I can even afford him." Light replied, disappointment peeking into his voice. "Hes pretty expensive."

He sighed and handed the kitten to the old lady, who asked if she could hold him now. She petted and patted him affectionatly, and the kitty responded in delight. But when Light started to walk away, he mewed in sorrow.

The old woman looked down at the kitten, then at Lights disappearing form. The young man infront of her looked downright depressed he didnt get the ball of spikey fur.

"Son, wait!" she called out. Light glanced over his shoulder, and took a few steps forward. The old woman shuffled her way across the linolium floors and soon stood infront of him.

"Well, you just look so sad. Here,_you _take him." she shoved the kitten into Lights arms. "I'll even pay some of the price for you. I just dont want you leaving here all sad-faced like you are now!"

"I..." Light stared into the old woman eyes in disbelief. But he couldnt hold back a small smile that formed at the corners of his lips. She really would that for him?

He considered refusing the offer, but the intense look the other was giving him made him cave.

"Alright.Thank you very much."

The lady smiled and they walked up to the counter, Light grabbing Misa's arm in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: SPOILERS but you probably know that by now. shonen-ai, blah blah blah 8D

Disclaimer: I no own Deathnote!

Here we start to learn what L-kitties name is going to be. Also, in this and the next chapter, Light seems to change emotions very quick. PMS maybe? Lulz. -gigglesnort- X3

-----------------------------

After all was done, Light thanked the woman once again for her act of kindness.

_"Thanks again, Mrs.Yura. No act of kindness goes unnoticed." Light bowed then continued. "Do you wish for me to pay you back?"_

_"Nah, its okay, deary! It was the least I could do." she replied with a laugh, and then they walked their seperate ways._

As soon as he got home, he said goodbye to Misa and went straight up to his room(despite Sayu's pleads to see the small kitten in the box).

He sat down on his bed and lifted the lid, taking the ruffly kitten outside the box.

"Hey, little guy." he said, and the kitten tilted his head. He tilted it so far that he collapsed onto the bed. Light laughed at the cats antics.

"Light..? Ohoho, whats that? Trying to fill the space with an animal now are we? I never saw you as much of a pet kindof guy, ya know. You keep suprising me!"

Light turned his head to see his shinigami friend coming through the wall. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Shut up, Ryuuk."

"What? Its true!" the shinigami said, eyes inspecting the kitten from far away. "So whattre ya gunna name him?"

Light thought for a second, looking over the little kitty. It was then that he really noticed the strange white spot on its right thigh. He looked at it closely, and saw it formed the shape of a letter.

Lights eyes widened. It wasn't just any letter, it was...

The letter L.

"L..." he stared on. "L...?"

The kitten immediatly stood at attention when he said that, and Ryuuk laughed.

"Your not seriously thinking of naming the creature that, are you?"

Light shook his head. "N-no. But.. I should name it after.."

"Just name it after the dead guy. You know you wanna!"

"W-what? Whats that supposed to mean?" Light said back, getting a little defensive. Ryuuk laughed.

"Its obvious, Light. Even if he _was_ your enemy, you're clearly _still in love with him_."

Light thought for a second. Before he thought if he was actually very close to L. Apparently, he was. But was he actually in love with L? Light sighed and decided to let Ryuuk just have his way, because, Light knew, he was right. He smiled a little crooked grin and closed his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. But 'L' as a name for a kitten is a little weird, don't you think?"

Ryuuk suddenly stood up and walked over to Light, smile wide and cheeky. He stuck his face in the teens and breathed,

"You wanna know his real name?"

---

omg. bet you didn't expect that AT ALLL, hurrhurrhurr :3


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for that thought-filled review, Ronnie! If I didn't already have stuff ready to be written then I TOTALLY would have used your ideas. If you really want to, YOU can use that idea(just mention me 8D) lulz. Also if this fic was supposed to be more serious than fluffy, I would have used all of those ideas. So sorry I cant, gomen ''.  
I like making Mr.Yagami dumb and unaccepting to the idea that his son is Kira :3  
Haha, Gaaranyuu, he does sound a bit like Sadie, doesn't he? XD (if anybodies confused by this 'love child' business, you can ask me!) I NO OWN DEATHNOTE D:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't someone tell him before? Light didn't remember. All he knew now was that he desperatly wanted to find out the information, and would shake Ryuuk vigorously until he told him!

"Really?!" Light shouted needlessly, grabbing hold of the shinigami's shoulders. "What is it?! Tell me!!"

Ryuuk laughed at his friends overexaggerated actions. "You're going to laugh just like I-"

"Ryuuk! Shut the hell up and tell me!" Light was angry now. Ryuuk was teasing him again! Overall the shinigami was an okay 'friend' of sorts, but would always dangle things infront of Light. That aggrivated him! And now that he was getting angry, it was scaring the kitten! It hid behind the pillow on Lights bed.

"Okay, Light, calm down. Your really turning into a different guy now, ya know?Heheh.." Ryuuk paused to chuckle and watch his companion just narrow his eyes at him and to sit normally again. "Its.."

"Its?"

"Its.. L, Lawliet."

Lights eyes widened. He just found out L's, Ryuuzaki's, Ryuga's, real name! And it was something like that? The name actually made Light laugh.

"L-Lawliet?" Light said quietly with one last chuckle. That name amused him for some reason. Maybe because he expected something completely different. He reached for the kitten. He placed it on his lap, head on his stomach. The kitten looked a little confused, but happy. "How do you like that name? Lawliet?"

The kitten, now dubbed Lawliet, let out a long mew of approval. Lawliet no longer looked confused, and Light was now happy again.

--

After awhile, Light finally let his family see what he brought home. The first reaction he got was from his father, who looked suprised at one Lawliet Yagami. He was thinking how much the cat reminded him of the dead detective, but didn't share his thoughts. Instead he just smiled like mother and Sayu.

"So neko-chans name is Lawliet? How cute!" Sayu giggled, scratching Lawliets chin. "Kinda girly though, brother."

Light smiled. "I know, but.. its to remind me of someone."

"Another girl? But I thought Misa was your girlfriend?!"

"No, no. Not like that. Just a friend that I deeply miss." at that everybody fell silent for a moment. Sayu then giggled again and walked off as Light walked back up to his room.

-------------

Light was glad nobody questioned him. Light also couldn't stop being suprised at how much the kitten was like the deceased detective. He would always know exactly what Light was going to do next, and follow him to wherever he was going. Lawliet would paw all over the Deathnote everytime Light tried to write in it. He was not afraid of Ryuuk at all. He would steal Misa's cellphone often, and had a very big affinity to sweet things. As time went on, Lawliets mew became deeper, and seemed to copy off of the real "L"s voice in some way. He also grew to have very different 'facial expressions' from normal cats, and michevious eyes.

"Okay, I have to go to school now. Ryuuk, stay home today and watch the kitten." Light patted the kittens head and left for school. Lawliet seemed to nod as Light walked away, mewing a goodbye.

When Light was gone, Lawliet walked up to the shinigami, who was currently munching on an apple, laying on the floor comfortably.

"Lights really changed, eh?" Ryuuk said to the kitten with a chuckle. Lawliet nodded again.

"Indeed. He has. He's finally beginning to open up again. Of course this is only the beginning. But Ryuuk.."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

Anyone guess what happened in those last few sentences? If you can get it, i'll give you a cookie :3!

Funny, I acted the exact same way when I heard what L's name was.


	5. Announcement!

Okay! From here on out, I'm going to accept any fluff ideas from you guys! Yaaayy!

I'll start out with two ideas from the first two people who message me(don't put your idea in a review, please), then I'll write a small piece based on each idea! Then when I'm done the first two, I'll accept two more and so on and so forth in that fashion! Wheeeeeee!!! 8D!

Only two rules to abide by :

1) It has to involve Light and his kitten

2) It has to be fluffy and cute!

So, if you have any cute, fluffy LightxKitteh ideas tell me them please! THIS IS THE START OF "SUPER FLUFFY KITTEN CORNER"! Lulz. 8D

- Strawberry Nya

Oh yes, and of course if you don't like the idea of this or you just don't want to, feel free to ignore this. I'm not pressuring any of you. X3


	6. Valentines Fic

Alrighty, this is just some sappy crack thingy that took like minutes to make XD!  
Im very sorry your one-shots are taking so freakin long, Ronnie. I've been busy ..

HAPPY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY aka S.A.D (Singles Awareness Day!) XD WHOOOOOT!

Enjoy...?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light peered into his room and watched Lawliet lay down on his bed. _'I wonder if he'll like the Valentines gift...'_ he thought in his mind. Slowly walking into the room, Light picked up the kitten gently as he sat down on the bed. Lawliet looked at him and mewed in question.

"Hey, buddy. It's Valentines Day." he scratched Lawliet's chin affectionatly, then brought the small package out for him to look at. It was bright pink with a small red ribbon on it. There was also a little white card with handwriting attatched. "Open it."

Lawliet tilted his head and started to slowly paw at the package. It jingled when it was moved. Lawliet got a little more curious and started to rip off the bright pink paper, and soon it revealed a small box. The small kitten looked up at Light expectantly, and his owner picked up the box and opened the lid, then set it down once again. Lawliet stuck his small, spikey head inside.

Soon the contents of the box were on Lights lap. The package revealed a small pink collar with a shiny gold bell attatched, a bag of catnip and a cookie of some short shaped like a strawberry. If cats could smile, Lawliet would be doing so. He was very happy with his gift, especially since he'd never really celebrated Valentines. He never had any real friends before Light, so this gift made him content. Lawliet then noticed the card. He nudged it at Light. Light picked it up and read it.

"It says 'To Lawliet. Love, Light.' " he smiled a little and picked up the collar. He gently put it on Lawliets small, scruffy black neck and then picked him up. "Do you like it?"

Lawliet seemed to nod. Then he did something unexpected of Light. Lawliet reached up and ran his tongue across Light's lips slowly.

Light's heart skipped a beat. He felt red staining his cheeks in a fierce blush. He watched in suprise as Lawliet nuzzled his neck.

"I..I'll take that as a y-yes..hah.." Light replied meekly. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the blush that was still painted on his face.

"What's this? Is Light getting aroused by his kitty cat?" said a voice suddenly. Ryuuk. "That's strange. Really strange!"

Light looked over, quickly opening his eyes. "Be quiet Ryuuk. No I'm not! Now leave!"

Ryuuk shrugged, saying something about, because its Valentines day, he'll leave right away just this once.

Light sighed heavily, pulling Lawliet back to his place on his lap._ 'What was that all about, Light!? I really was getting... oh my god. But he's a cat.. but he's like L..nnghh...'_

Light looked down at the happy, mischevious looking kitty sitting on him and shook his head.

"Geez, I wish you were human." he said with a slight frown. He sighed again, "Too bad your a cat. Or else I'd totally rape you right now..."

-end

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Light wants to have raep tiem with his kitty XD. Ohemgee, my mind is so weird!

Lawliet tried to kiss him hahahah :D (ttly stolen scene from sumbodies naruto fanfic. lulz)

Anyways, here you go. Wow. Lulz. I know its kinda late and/or early(depending on where you live), but Happy Valentines Day!!! I love you all!!

p.s Im just about done both your one-shots, fouloldron. :D


	7. Litter Box

Litter Box

Summary: Light carelessly leaves the Deathnote on his desk, and a certain kitty-kitty gets ahold of it. Can Light explain his fit of anger when he finds out what happened to it? 

Idea from: fouloldron

Written by: Strawberry Nya

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light Yagami finished writing down the first name of the latest criminal, and was about to write down the next, when he was called.

"Light, hunny, come down here! Dinners ready!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. He sighed and got up, patting his kittys head. Lawliet was sitting there like he always did, watching Light write in the Deathnote.

"You stay here." he said quietly to his pet. When Light left, Lawliet looked around the room. Nobody was there, not even Ryuuk. Licking his lips mischeviously, Lawliet then proceeded to bite into the side of the Deathnote, establishing a firm grip.

The small black kitty jumped off the bed and padded across the carpet. He walked into his owners closet, where he located a big, blue, plastic container. His litter box. Lawliet, if at all possible, smirked at his idea. _'This should get Light to stop writing for awhile!' _. Lawliet placed the black book on the ground and retracted his claws. He dug them into the front cover and moved his paw up from the top to the bottom. There he left four deep claw marks going up and down the front. Lawliet then flipped open the book to the middle with his nose, and bit out and shredded a couple of pages. When he was done trying to half demolish the Deathnote, he carefully placed each piece in his litter box. Careful to put the Deathnote itself at the bottom, he dug small holes and covered the pieces of paper.

"Oi, what are you doing?" a voice said from behind. Lawliet, surprised, turned around to stare at Ryuuk. The shinigami was laughing like he usually does and watching the kittens act carefully.

"Why, Ryuuk. I'm just teaching my dear Light-kun a lesson." Lawliet replied innocently, black eyes beady and shining. Ryuuk smiled and said, while turning to leave,

"You have fun with that. But hes coming up the stairs right now."

Ryuuk disappeared and Lawliet sat in front of the bedroom door, waiting for his precious owner to come back.

A few moments later, Light emerged from the hallway. He looked down at his pet and smiled, scooping up the kitten gently.

"Miss me?" he cuddled Lawliet, and in turn the kitten nuzzled his chin. "Oh, you have litter stuck to your paws."

---

A few days later, a happy Lawliet who had just shared a lovely piece of cake with Sayu, waltzed into his masters room only to find him pulling out that big blue box. He was going to clean his litter box. Lawliet froze in midstep, turned around, and ran the other way when he saw the look of confusion on Light's face. He ran down the hallway and was almost all the way down the stairs when he heard something.

A loud, piercing scream of rage.

That made him freeze once again, but he quickly regained his smarts as Light started to run after him. He found Sayu and jumped right onto her.

"Argh!" Light yelled. "You stupid cat! Lawliet! I'm going to kill you!" of course he wouldn't actually _kill_ the kitten, persay, just harm him somehow. He was just so **angry**! Sayu was startled at the sudden shouts and put a hand against Lawliet's side, pressing his small body against her head in comfort.

"Brother! Why are you so angry? What did the poor thing ever do to you?" she asked. Just then his mother came in from the kitchen and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and displeasure at her son.

"Light, _why_ are you yelling so _loud_! I demand you tell me."

Light looked around in anger, then it started to fade, and was replaced by another emotion. Nervousness. But still angry all the same. He just wanted to blurt out that his damn cat took his precious Deathnote and buried it in his dirty litter box! But he couldn't do that, then he'd have to explain what the Deathnote was and how he had it.

"I..uhh.. he took.." Light began to studder, trying to look for the right excuse. "Ah! He took...he ripped...!"

His mother and sister looked at him expectantly. Then he finally yelled something out about Lawliet taking his favourite shirt and ripping it to shreds, which the two females thought quite funny that he would get angry over that. But they believed it, and that was good enough. Light sat at the bottom of the stairs and sighed angrily, glaring at Lawliet who now lay on the couch soundly. _'That was so lame! Ugh, stupid cat... I hate you...'_

-The end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argh, so crappy that was. And WORDS CAN'T EXPRESS HOW VERY VERY VERY SORRY I AM THAT THIS WAS SO LATE! OMGGGGG SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYandathousandmore!

I hoped you enjoyed this, although I'm VERY VERY SORRY it's not very good and it was a little rushed near the end. 

Hyuuuuuu.. Light, I make you such a lamo -(owo)-

STARTING RIGHT AWAY ON THE SECOND ONE, CALLED "SHUT UP, ITS TOO EARLY!"


	8. Nekomimi L

Nekomimi Mode Da Ne! XD

A bunch of you have been saying that you wanted Lawli-chan to become a human, in the night or otherwise. _Now_... I decided I would use this idea. AND KITSUNE55, THIS IS FOR YOU! Now ya'll stop your bitchbitchbitch and GIMME that damn pocky! Just kidding, bitch all you want(but really,I want that pocky now plz). To please you all, I bring you NEKOMIMI L! Hahahaha! And also, I don't know how the hell Light's room looks, so I'm just kinda... going with what I remember and whatnot.

I usually do not write long chapters, nor do I write smut. I would _like_ to write smut, believe me. But you see, I keep putting off trying, and I keep giving out my FF address to my friends... so I'm embarrassed. But I tried to add some junk in there that makes it a little... sexier, I guess. BAH! I'M YOUNG FOR GODS SAKE, STOP EXPECTING SO MUCH OF ME D8... lulz.

Oh yes, anyone going to Anime North in May 8D? I've decided I'm going as Mello-bitch! And my friend Chiru is seeing if she can go to be my Matt. Which makes me laugh, cause her boyfriends name is Matt. And I'm gunna try to dress my sister up as Mikami, cause she has the right hair for it. Lulz. Oh dear, I'm gunna make one weird looking Mello, since I'm not even 5 feet tall yet. And I'm leaving out the (SPOILER?) scars. But I _will _have a fake gun. Probably stuck down the front of my pants. 8D

When I get there, Ima be all like "Its Mello, bitch!" like Brittney Spears xD. And I probably will be the one yelling out for OGI'S BROTHERRRRRRR. That's my friends brother. He's going there, and I _think_ he draws junk. And I don't know his name. Lulz. I'll also be on a constant sugar high, so I'm gunna be Mello-on-crack. WEWT! And if someone accidentally calls after me, saying "EMILY!" instead of 'Mello' then thats me. Bwuah. I don't know why I'm telling you people this. But OHWELLZ.

And I think I shall stop ranting now. I wonder how many people will bother to read this part... hahahaha! WHO WANTS CAPTAIN CRUNCH!? I do. D8

* * *

Light stared on at his kitten. He seemed to do so a lot. Light very much enjoyed just watching his kitty do whatever it was he was doing. It was interesting and relaxing. Lawliet was getting bigger now with every passing day. Even if he was still very, very skinny Light could noticed a significant difference in size of the kitty. With every passing day, Lawliet's eyes also got sharper, almost unlike any other cat he's seen before.

Right then, Lawliet was playing with a small blue scratching post in the living room while Light watched T.V. The teen had no idea why he had denied getting Lawliet's claws taken out after that one certain Deathnote fiasco, but oddly enough when Light mentioned the idea Lawliet looked sad and frightened, and avoided Light until he decided against it. He didn't like being avoided. Plus, it was _way_ cuter to watch him try to kill and rip apart inanimate objects wrapped in rabbit fur and fabric.

Light glanced out the window, and saw that it was pitch black outside, save for the street lights. He then looked at his watch and confirmed. It was definately time for bed. He stood up and walked over to his pet, picked him up, and walked upstairs.

"Time for bed, Lawliet."

The kitten meowed at him and seemed to smile.

When they got to Light's bedroom, Light put down the kitten.

"Wanna sleep in the closet tonight?" he asked. He did this every night, asked the kitten if he wanted to sleep in his closet. For some reason, Lawliet liked to sleep in his dirty clothes. Lawliet turned his head and seemed to look out the window. He then looked back to Light and emitted a low mew, and he knew that meant 'no'. So Light pushed the litter box away from the front door, put the Deathnote at the top shelf, closed the doors and locked it. He didn't know why, but Light didn't really like when the closet doors were open while he slept. He also kept his Deathnote in there, locked, because Lawliet had somehow figured out a way to open the drawer he used to keep it in. And he _really_ didn't want what happened last time, to happen _again_.

After that, he put on his pijama's, brushed his teeth, his hair, opened up the window all the way, and climbed into bed several minutes later. "Goodnight." he said in a whisper as he fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him, with Lawliet laying on the floor in front of the closet, shivering.

He didn't exactly know why, since he never asked Ryuuk, but every second night Lawliet became something different. Every second night, when Light was asleep, he turned human again. Maybe Ryuuk was just being nice, or he did it by accident, or _something_, but Lawliet quite liked it. He heard of things called 'nekomimi's from one of Light's magazines. You know, the ones filled with girls for some unknown reason. Lawliet never really understood the purpose of said magazines, or why there wasn't any _boys_ in them. He just decided the magazine company manager person was some sort of sexist and left it at that. Anyways. After some thought, he labeled even himself as a so-called nekomimi. It was fitting, he decided. Even if he wasn't some girl in torn clothing wearing fake cat ears and a tail.

It had been at least a month or so since he had first moved in with Light again. He watched Light sleep every night, trying to resist the urge to climb into bed with him as a human and take in the feeling of embracing his body. But he was afraid that Light would wake up and freak out, thinking some sort of ghost was haunting him. Or maybe he would think he was going crazy, or just having a dream, or someone was playing a trick on him. Then the feeling wouldn't be as _real_ as Lawliet wanted it to be. But one night that feeling was too much. He _had_ to touch Light again. It was making him depressed and angry. He could almost say that that took up his emotions 80 percent of the time anyways.

It was cold that night. He didn't blame it on the lack of clothing, it was like that for him every night, save for the collar Light had given him. No, Light had kept the window open and it was particularly windy that night. Damn wind, weather had proved him wrong once again. Lawliet had always tried to guess what it was going to be like outside, keeping his old habits up, plus keeping him from getting extremely bored. But blasted Mother Nature was always shoving something different in his face! Not like, "oh we're going to have a 40 percent chance of rain today" and he thought it would go up and rain but never did. It was more like this:

In the morning it was bright and sunny and perfect, and Lawliet was certain it was going to stay that way.

But instead Mother Nature decides to crap on his thoughts and make it storm for _three days_.

He stared at the window in disdain. If he knew it was going to be this windy, he would have made Light leave his closet door open. He would surely be warm in with his dirty clothes, at least. But now he was naked and shivering and bored and he really needed to close that window without making noise! Why had he even kept his window open in the first place? Lawliet stood up in his usual slouchy position and walked softly over to the window. Every time he stood up, he'd always have trouble walking the first few steps. It felt unusual to walk this way after such a time of walking like a cat, and he quite unliked the fact at how awkward at it he was. But nevertheless, it felt good to be (semi) stretched out again and to have the carpet feel so soft against his bare feet.

After carefully and slowly walking over to the window, Lawliet ran his fingers up and down the wood of the frame. _**''I often find myself doing these sorts of things.''**_ Lawliet mused. Indeed, he did like to run his fingers or toes along different surfaces to relish the feeling of being a full human again. Grasping the window, he pulled down gently. But it wouldn't move. He tried again, but with more force, and it still wouldn't budge, not even a little bit! Lawliet looked quizzically at it, the pane, the wood, everything around it. Nothing was weird about this window, but why wasn't he being allowed to move it? Had he really gotten _so_ weak as a cat that he couldn't close one regular window? Apparently!

He was getting even colder now standing in front of the source of wind. With every breeze came a shiver down his spine and goosebumps that danced up and along his unnaturally pale skin. He looked down at himself. He really _was_ pale, and bumpy, hah. This was weird, being able to stare at himself in full again. He forgot how he looked, really. When he turned from cat to human he never really took the time to look at himself. It was a little disappointing, actually. That is to say that he didn't so much like to look at his body. To Lawliet, he himself looked fragile and, well, ugly. He never was happy with the way he looked, but didn't care enough to do anything about it. Besides, he didn't want to be like Light, who seemed to care about his looks quite a lot more than he should.

Hm. Light. Lawliet took a side glance at his 'owner'. Light was sleeping soundly and happily. Geez, stupid wind, it didn't bother Light but it bothered Lawliet! He wished he had covers like Light did. He wished he could get _in _those covers _with_ Light. He wished he could touch the things under those covers as well. But he couldn't get in bed with him. Or touch him. No. That's weird. He shook his head of unruly hair and focused his attention to the window once again. Damn window.

This time he tried to be tactful, by standing up to his full height and pushing down, lifting up his legs slightly and using his upper body strength to the fullest. He tried to do so, but then his foot slipped and he was sent flying to the left. Right onto Light's bed, and right onto _Light _! His first impulse was to make noise, but quickly decided against it and tried to push himself upwards without shifting Light too much. But something inside him wouldn't let his body move. It made Lawliet stay right where he was, on top of a sleeping Light. He couldn't help himself as he reached out and started to stroke Light's hair.

It was soft, soft like silk, and he ran it through his fingers like water. Light made a small noise and rolled over. Not wanting to lose contact, Lawliet made it so he was now laying on his owners stomach. It was interesting how he felt Light's heartbeat against his head, heard it, as well as his soft breathing. It felt good, and it made his own heart beat even faster.

He pressed his own body to the teens below him as much as possible. He needed the contact.

"What am I doing..." Lawliet whispered to himself out loud. Then he jumped a little. He was shocked that he could still talk, even. It sounded weird to him. But whatever, no time to be amazed at his own voice, his attention was now fully focused onto Light again. He pulled himself forward very slowly, grabbing onto the bedsheets, still pressed up to Light's body forcefully. Lawliet began to blush, something quite out of character. But then again, all of what he was doing was not like himself. Well, that is, his _old_ self. His old self would never be able to do these things, or think of doing these things, to _Kira_. Lawliet now knew that Light was Kira for sure, but he really didn't care anymore, for there was nothing he could do. And he surely didn't want him to die, now that he realized what desire's he possesses for Light.

Light moaned under him and that made Lawliet get a little excited and stop, until he realized he was still asleep.

He then pulled up just a little bit more, and the two boys faces were almost touching. Lawliet stared down at Light's lips. They were so close and full and beautiful... but would _that_ wake him up?

"I thought you said this was weird..." Lawliet said to himself quietly. He smiled a little bit, in the goofy way his mouth always went up. "I guess I'm wrong again."

Lawliet then lowered his head painfully slow, inching closer and closer. Then he finally pressed his lips against Light's in a kiss.

It went on for a couple seconds, Lawliet now pressing a little harder. He closed his eyes and took in the lovely taste of Light's lips. Then suddenly, he felt Light _smirk_ against the kiss! Light slowly pulled his eyes open at the same time that Lawliet did. He couldn't believe it, he had woken Light up, just the thing he was worried about doing.

Lawliet slowly backed away as Light sat up. He was smirking at him in interest, and he wasn't the slightest bit confused nor scared! Suddenly Light jumped onto Lawliet, and pinned him down to the end of the bed, kicking off all blankets and sheets in the process. Lawliet looked up in surprise.

"Light! W-what are you doing?!" he shouted, probably too loud, but hey, he was surprised! Light tightened his grip on the man's wrists, and looked down at him.

"Doing what I've always wanted to do." was his simple answer to that question. Before he could reply to that, Light was kissing him again. Passionatley, deeply. He was putting all his force into it, wildly feeling the inside of Lawliets mouth with his tongue. Lawliet couldn't even respond in the slightest. When Light finally pulled away for air, a bit of saliva getting stuck to his chin in the process, which he promptly wiped away onto his sleeve, he looked down for Lawliet's reaction.

The older man below him was panting. He was surprised, Light could tell that much. But he could also tell he enjoyed it.

"Wha...aren't you.. scared?" Lawliet finally said, trying to search Light's eyes for an answer. "Or confused?"

Light shook his head and smiled. "Why in hell would I be scared? This is a dream.. I don't even know why you would ask. But I guess if this is my dream, it's my fault. I plan to make the most of this dream... After all, it's a _dream_."

He was about to pull Lawliet into another kiss, but the other prevented him from doing so, pushing hard on his chest.

"A dream? You think this is a dream?" he asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. "This means nothing to you? Is that what you think?"

"What, of course this means something to me. It's gonna be one of the best dreams I've had. And this.. is a dream, right?"

Lawliet shook his head. "On the contrary."

"This isn't a dream?"

Lawliet sighed, not particularly because he was annoyed, he was actually sort of amused at how dumbfounded his companion was being. "Quite the opposite, Light-kun."

Light sat back up and he himself sighed, too. "Well, that explains why it felt so..."

"Good?" Lawliet finished. Light averted his gaze, staring at the bed sheets strewn and long forgotten on the carpeted floor. At that moment, they looked really _very_ interesting.

"Yea."

"And realistic?"

"That too."

They stayed there in complete mute silence, not even the sound of the whistling wind could reach them(which was making Lawliet cold again, damnit), for a long stretch of time. Lawliet still laying in the vunerable stance he was in before and Light sitting and staring far into space, sorting out his thoughts. Finally the latter decided to talk.

"Sooo... how is it possible that your human.. and alive?" that made Lawliet peer up and forward.

"I'm a nekomi-"

"Nevermind. Be quiet." Light shook his head to dismiss the other, and Lawliet immediately stopped talking. "You know, I don't really care anymore. I'm just damn happy your human again, and not my _cat_."

The teen then took the opportunity to move back over top of the other, and that surprised the man underneath him. He looked up in confusion and then something finally hit him.

"Wait a tick, how did you know?" he asked in curiosity. Light smirked.

"I had a feeling all along. And, well, considering your kitty form looked _exactly_ like you.. except, you know, the ears and whatnot. But actually..."

"Actually...?"  
"You as a cat isn't nearly as cute as human L."

Lawliet smiled in the goofy way he did. It felt good to be given a compliment such as that, especially from the Yagami son. He never felt good about his looks, but this was reassuring. "Why thank you, but please call me Lawliet. And also, you as a human is way more adorable as well."

Light then looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Well you see, I overheard Misa mention something about-- you know what, nevermind."

Then there was another solid moment of silence. Light took the opportunity and bent down to kiss Lawliet, but yet again he was pushed away.

"Light-kun. If you don't mind, would you please close your window?" he asked innocently, unaware of what Light was going to say next. He shook his head.

"No.. we'll need it open for what we're about to do." Lights tone of voice was mischevious, just as mischevious as his wandering hands, one under Lawliet's head and the other on the small of his back. Light bent down, and much to his liking wasn't pushed away, and pressed his lips to Lawliet's neck.

"I..indeed." that action alone was enough to make Lawliet's breath hitch! And when Light started to suck on that same patch of skin, a small growl emitted in the back of his throat, which made Light actually _giggle_ a little bit. Lawliet had never been touched this way before, nor had he ever been so... so _aroused_. But he liked it... he liked it a lot. He especially liked what came _after_ that simple action.

Then Light suddenly sat up after a few moments.

"You know, these clothes are in the way." he said simply and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

"They are.. troublesome.. aren't they?" Lawliet said meekly, watching Light strip off his pants and throwing them away as well. When he was done, Light moved slowly to his old position.

But there was something wrong with this scene. Lawliet soon made it apparent what it was before anything went too much further. He then pushed up on Light, which made him surprised because so far Lawliet hadn't done very much of anything, then Light was rolled over, and _Lawliet_ was on top.

"Wha-" Light was quickly cut off by a kiss. When that was over, he looked up into Lawliets eyes.

"Well," he started. "You should know. I'm childish and do not like to lose. So please do not think that you'll have complete control, Light-kun, even if I haven't done this before."

Light smiled and wrapped his arms around Lawliet's waist. "I understand."

Skin to skin contact, bodies pressed against each other forcefully, kisses, stroking, the noises. Lawliet decided he loved everything sex had to offer. Especially when it was with Light. It was his first, and best, time. After some talking, Lawliet actually found out it was Light's first time too, and it was _wonderful_. The only thing _not_ enjoyable was the after affects. His butt kinda hurt. But oh well.

Light looked over and smiled at the older man. "Hey, now you can say you've slept with _Kira_."

"And now _you_ can say that you're a necrophilliac." Lawliet smiled back and Light pouted a little. "So, you like me, Light-kun."

Light stopped pouting. "No. Yes. Well... no."

Lawliet looked disappointed. "Then wh-"

"I _love_ you." Light laughed. That made the older man smile even more, and his body started to tingle. Who knew his self-esteem could rise so much in one night?

"Heh. You're a quick admitter."

"Well I don't have to worry about it anymore, now do I?"

"I guess not."

Light furrowed his brow for a second. "You guess?"  
"99.5 and.. a quarter." Lawliet was being sort of dorky, but he didn't really care. Light laughed and so did he. But the laughter was stopped after a minute or so. Lawliet looked out the window.

"The sun is rising." he said in disappointment. "That is not a good thing. Say farewell to this body, Light. Until two nights from now."

"Huh?" was all Light could make out before he was looking at a fluffy faced kitty again. "Oh. Damn. I wish you could just... stay human. You know, if you just accepted Kira's ways you would've never died."

"You're right. I was wrong again. But there's not much we can do now."

"Yea, you're ri-" Light stopped in mid sentence. He stared at his kitten with wide eyes. "You can talk!?" he shouted. "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

"I didn't want to scare you." Lawliet gave off that kitty grin and wagged his tail back and forth. The night turned out wonderfully. And he discovered, it's not so weird to want to touch somebody, if you truly love them. You should go for it, because they might love you back.

Later that day when Light got home from University(they let everybody out early), Misa came over to visit. He opened the door and let her in.

"What are you here for, Misa?" Light asked politely. "It's nice to have you over."

She smiled widely. "I just wanted to play! And I also want to see how you and the kitty are doing!" she then looked over to her right, and smiled at Lawliet. "You guys look very happy today, and that makes me happy too!"

She then glanced back at Light, who was also looking at Lawliet with a soft smile. "Yea. We're happy."

Looking back at Lawliet, she called for him and smiled. "You're a good kitty." to which he responded by mewing and rubbing against her leg. _**'You have no idea.'** _

-the end

* * *

Be damn happy that this is as long as it is 8D! Omg, when I mentioned Captain Crunch, that reminds me of when I ate it today. Zomg, I thought there was soap still in my bowl, making the cereal taste funny. My daddy said that the milk was fine the day before, so I believed him. For a little while. It turns out THE MILK HAD FLAKES IN IT, AND THAT IT WAS BAD/PAST EXPIRY DATE! It was so disgusting D8 !!

Oh yes, I always thought of L to be English, British, what have you. And that's why I made him say "tick" instead of "minute". Lulz. And I love when people say "Wait a tick" because its adorable and amusing. And, I have to say, British accents are the sexiest thing _evar_.

I printed off a little bit of my story so I could continue on paper(cause at that moment, Dilly needed the computer), and then I told my dad that there was lines through the text. He asked if he could look, and I got embarrassed, and folded down the top of the page. He then went "Hm." and asked why I folded down the top, offering that there was some sort of 'bad' thing in there. And I said "No.", which, actually, is wrong. Hahahaha. I was so embarrassed, and was all like "ZOMFG". You see, it wouldn't be so bad, if my dad wasn't a HOMOPHOBE. Guh! I wonder what would happen if he ever found my account. Hahahaha.

AND NO, they _didn't_ go at it for the _whole_ night. And Light _did _go to bed _late_. So make up suitable times for yourselves, because I dun wanoo. Also when Light says Lawliet wouldn't have died if he had accepted Kira and Lawliet says "Your right." he wasn't saying that he agreed with Kira's ways. He was just saying that, yes, he _wouldn't_ have died.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, don't get your hopes up on future long chapters and such. Because I'm lazy and like to split my writing. **OH YES THE REASON THERE ARE SOME PARTS THAT ARE CENTERED IS BECAUSE THAT REPRESENTS A NEW PARAGRAPH.** Or whatever. REVIEW KTHNX!!


	9. Today is EASTER!

Today is EASTER!

I know this is late, since Easter was yesterday. But you know whut, that's the point. hurrrr 8D

Also,

I... don't know. XD

* * *

Once upon a time, Light and Misa were extremely hyper off of candy. Light especially was out of character. For today was a special day!!

"It's Easter!! It's Easter!!" they chanted happily, holding hands and swinging eachother around and around and around and around and around. Just then, Lawliet came in the room. Both Light and Misa jumped infront of him, causing Lawliet to jump, like, 5 feet in the air. I don't know how that's possible, but he did.

"Lawliet, guess what!?" Light said loudly and eagerly. Lawliet back up slightly and bent his ears backwards. Holy shit, he could be loud when he wanted to!

"I.. don't know." he said slowly. "What?"

Then Misa joined in and they started to chant:

"Today is a special day! Today is a day to play! If you ask: play what? I should kick you in the butt! You should know, it's no pain in the keister! Today is fun, today is EASTER!"

Lawliet's eyes widened. _"This is retarded,_ he thought. _That was a really bad rhyme! And why do they think..."_

"Hey, guys?" he started to say something, but they didn't hear him. Light was too busy being OOC and Misa was running around and flailing her arms, both of them still chanting, with Lawliet trying to speak.

"Today is a special day!"  
"Guys?"

"Today is a day to play!"  
"Uh-"

"If you ask: play what?!"  
"I really think you sho-"

"I should kick you in the butt!"  
"Exactly what I was thinking.."

"You should know.."  
Lawliet sighed as the second half came. "It's no pain in the keister!"

"Guys!!"  
"Today is fun,"

"Excuuuse me,"

"Today is-"  
Lawliet drew in breath and yelled as loud as he could, which is _also_ OOC, btw. "GUYS!"

They both stopped and looked to Lawliet with wide eyes. They were surprised, and annoyed, that they got interrupted so loud. "Easter is..."  
Light and Misa hugged eachother tight. They were afraid that it was going to be vewy baaaad. Lawliet sighed in a catlike way, because you know, he's a cat, so yea. "Guys, Easter was yesterday."

They both stared at eachother in confusion. Then Light pushed Misa off of him really hard. He pouted.

"Ger'off me."

And everybodies Easter was spoiled by a cat. Or something like that.

The end.

* * *

YAY! XD


	10. Shut Up, It's Too Early!

Sorry for the wait! This is actually the _first_ idea I got for SFKC. -squee- But now I'm out of ideas. -bleh-

Idea From: fouloldron

Written by: Strawberry Nya

* * *

_**"Mewww mewww!" Scratch, scratch, scratch. Riiiip!**_

Sayu rubbed her eyes. _''It's so early in the morning, who's making all that noise?!''_ she thought. Getting up and walking down the hallway, Sayu saw Lawliet scratching and mewling at her brothers door. She smiled weakly.

"Aww, poor kitty got locked out?" she said sleepily. Sayu picked up the kitten with a yawn. Then she opened Light's bedroom door. "There you go, Lawliet-chan."

Lawliet stared at his new owner in delight. The sun was just beginning to rise, sending playful shadows along his bed. Light was sleeping soundly, snuggled in the covers, with a beautifully peaceful expression on his face.

_'Light-kun looks so delicate and peaceful.'_ Lawliet thought in his head. An idea then popped into his mind. _'Time to take advantage of the situation!'_

He then sprang from Sayu's arms as she was leaving, and ran to the bed. He jumped on it and then went underneath the covers. Turning around, Lawliet then pawed at Light's chest. Seeing as just this made Light shift slightly, he then crawled up Light's shirt. Lawliet then repeatedly licked underneath Light's chin, tickling him with his long whiskers. Lawliet did everything he could think of to wake up, annoy, and get closer to his owner.

Light opened up his eyes, startled. He could feel something weird inside his shirt.

"Wah!" yelping in surprise, Light jumped slightly then pulled off the covers. Seeing a small lump near the bottom of his shirt, he decided to poke it cautiously. It wiggled, then out popped Lawliet's spikey black head, a mischievous looking cat-grin plastered on his furry face. Light blushed and immediatly picked up the kitten by the scruff, bringing him close to his own face.

"What are you doing, cat?!" he was being loud, too loud, especially for this early in the morning. Light had realized some time ago he had come more emotional since the day he bought his cat. It couldn't be helped. "Leave me alone, Lawliet! It's too early!"

The kitty did not give up. Lawliet continued to tickle Light, prod Light, lick Light, meow in Light's face, and generally annoy him. When Light tried to go back to sleep, Lawliet would just crawl right back under the covers and continue what he was doing before. Soon, it was quiet, and the teen couldn't hear or feel his cat. He started to relax, then fall back asleep. Then,

"**MEW**!!" right into Light's ear. He clenched his teeth and sat up.

"Would you just _shut up_ already! What do you want anyways!? Go away!"

The door to his bedroom opened once again.

"Light! Be quiet!" Sayu said loudly. "You know how _early_ it is? Why are you so _loud_?"

Before the older sibling could respond, Lawliet shot an almost human smirk at Light, then turned to Sayu and meowed pitifully. She sighed and walked over, picking up Lawliet gently.

"Geez," she stared Light right in the eye, "You really should be nicer to him. Poor kitty." she patted Lawliet on the head for emphasis. He just sat there and smirked, his eyes seemed to be laughing at Light. Just as she turned to leave, she whispered,

"Must be low blood pressure or something..."

Light watched them walk away, his teeth still clenched. Damn that cat, damn Lawliet, damn... damn _Ryuuk_.

-the end.

* * *

Damn Ryuuk for making Lawliet be such an annoying kitteh D8 !

Lulz, Kyoya is the low blood pressure demon lord... king... thingy... mabobby... jig. OURANJOKELOLOLOL. 8D

**LOL. ANUS. **Uranus, your anus. YOUR anus? What about MY anus?


	11. Birthday Wishes!

My brother turned 17 today. I love him very much, so this is for him 8D

お誕生日おめでとう、兄！愛してるよ！

--

Once upon a time(specifically April 6th, 2008), coincidentally on the same night Lawliet turned human again, both boys got sucked into the space-time continuum. You know, like Alice In Wonderland, only cooler? Yea. There they landed in front of a small house with a blue roof. A girl with curly brown hair and grey eyes was standing there dressed in all orange.

"She's really short." Lawliet observed. Light punched him in the arm.

"Be quiet." He chided him even though he knew it was true.

The girl walked over to them slowly. "Hey, I have a favour to ask you guys." she said. The two boys nodded.

"It's my brother's birthday today. He's a big boy now, so he needs a really awesome present that isn't too childish." she pointed to them and smiled. "That's where you guys come in."

Light and Lawliet looked at each other in confusion. They had just landed in some strange world with huge snow banks(even though it was already spring for gods sake!) in front of an unknown house and now some girl was asking them for a favour! But somehow they felt the girl familiar, so neither cared too much to feel scared or suspicious. After some consulting, the two decided they would help. The girl grinned widely and pointed left, down the street.

"Go down there, then cross the street at the first crosswalk." she explained. "Keep going until the corner, and then turn right. Go down three houses and retrieve a boy with black curly hair. He's probably wearing a hat. His name's Mike."

"Got it."

So the two followed the girl's direction's and got a boy that fit the description. They brang him back to the house.

"Who're these guys, Em?" he asked the girl.

"Mike, that's Light, and Lawliet." she pointed to them respectively. "You're going to help out with Dill's birthday present."

Mike smiled and nodded, then all four of them went inside the house. The girl's brother was sitting at the computer at the time, looking things up on his favourite bass forum. He quickly looked over to the door, but saw nobody. The four had disappeared downstairs as quickly as they could without his noticing.

The girl told the two boys instructions then went upstairs. Light quickly found the supplies and put bright red ribbon all over Mike and handed him a cake. Meanwhile Lawliet was putting the note the girl had given him earlier into an envelope and was making it pretty. Then he tucked it in Mike's pocket, and the two older boys ushered Mike upstairs.

"This is so weird..." Light muttered. Lawliet looked at him and nodded. When they got up the stairs and into the (tacky) living room, the girl's brother, Dill, turned his chair around. He looked confused. He looked first at Light and Lawliet, wondering who the hell they were and why they were here, then looked over Mike. He blushed.

"Huh?" he muttered. The girl hugged him.

"Happy birthday!" she said happily. Then she looked over to the three. "Your present is your girlfriend, an oreo cake, and a special note!"

"Happy birthday, Dill!" they said in unison, as they were told to do. Dill looked surprised, and he smiled. The first thing he noticed was the note in Mike's pocket. He took it out and read it aloud.

_"Dear Dylan,_

_Happy birthday! You've turned 17, which means you're growing up and potentially losing time to be my full time big brother, but I say this now. Even if you move out and onwards, I'll still love you. Especially if you move out and onwards(and in!) with Mike, you rascals(hahahaha)! Please catch the sexual innuendo in that. Anyways, I know I might annoy you sometimes but that's what little sisters are supposed to do to their siblings, and I'm only doing it to be affectionate(hehe). Also I want to preserve what it was like years ago when we were both just little kids, because those are the best times! I love you, brother, and I hope you have an AWESOME AWESOME BIRTHDAY(and future and stuff)! Please enjoy your pre-wrapped Mike and cake. Lulz.  
_

_From,_

_Emiri."_

He smiled and hugged her. Then he took Mike by the hand.

"Thanks so much! This is so sweet!" he then glanced upstairs. "Thanks, I think I'll use my gifts now."

All three watched the other two walk upstairs into Dill's bedroom, all the while Mike giggling like a little girl. Then all of a sudden, Light and Lawliet went back through the space-time continuum and landed inside Light's bedroom.

"Wow, that was weird." Light commented. He flopped back onto his bed and Lawliet followed suit.

"Yea, but I suppose it was actually very sweet of that girl to do that for her brother." he then paused and took the opportunity to hover over Light. "Say, Light-kun..."

Light smiled and replied slyly, "Yessss?"

"Why don't we follow the other boys example?" he asked. His tone of voice was too innocent for his request. Light responded with a kiss and a pull.

-end.

--

LOLOLOL. Zomg, this sounds so mushy! But I don't care, I wanted to do something special. And the only way I could really post this was to put Light and Lawliet in there, so they're just sort of side characters. Lulz. And they're also an excuse to put this in "Kitten". Because I want people to read this. Heh.. 8D

Notes: When I put "turned human again" I kept misspelling human hymen, those are the actual directions to Mike's house, Mike almost _always_ wears a hat thats stripey and grey and has little puffballs on it, there's still goddamn snow banks outside where I live even though it's well into spring, yes Mike is Dylan's girlfriend, no my brother wouldn't actually do _that_ to his best friend/girlfriend! especially if I was still in the house, yes I'd actually put "lulz" onto a card, THAT GIRL IS ME 8D.

Well that's it. Goodbye. tehehehehe


	12. Stalked ch 1

Summary: When Lawliet sneeks out to Light's university, he feels like he's being watched. Turns out, another cat has been stalking him! What secrets does that other cat hold, and why is he so bent on following Lawliet?

Idea From: Chibi-Eru (thanks for giving me the name for mr.stalker cat, deary)

Written By: Strawberry Nya

I thought this was an amusing idea. So I decided to write about it. And thanks so much you guys, I never thought so many people would fav this and alert this and add me as a fav author OwO

AND LOLOLOL. I just noticed, Kitsune55 actually had the idea of a stalker cat a while back too! I just looked at the reviews and saw it.

I USEDEDED SUM NEW WORDS LULZ. Can you guess them? 8D

* * *

Light had just left for University, Sayu went to school, the parents were at work, leaving Lawliet in his sulky boredom all alone. So what did he do to solve this little predicament? Go and visit Light at Uni, of course.

Light foolishly left his window cracked open a bit. It no longer quelled Lawliet from closing it or opening it, Light had fixed that problem a while ago, much to his chagrin. Apparently it was a pain, but it made Lawliet happy. The little kitty cat jumped up onto it and slid himself out. You would think it was too high of a jump for someone his size, but Lawliet could manage, mostly because there were various things for him to hold onto.

When he got down and halfway to the University(don't ask _me_ how he got there, he's just a genius!) he felt odd. Like he was being watched or followed. He thought it might be Ryuuk, but when he looked around there was no big ugly purple shinigami in sight. Which was probably a good thing. But it still felt like he was being watched/followed. And that was no fun at all. He decided to shrug it off and kept on walking. Shrugging it off didn't ease his suspicions because a couple minutes later he heard a thud and a small sound come from behind him. But yet again, when he turned around, there wasn't anything there. Lawliet kept turned around for a second and glared into the wind. For emphasis, he growled as loud as he could, then turned and walked off. That should show them! Whoever they were. It _better_ of scared them, even a little, because he'd never really growled like that before and it hurt his throat. Damn.

He walked on and on, and for several minutes there was no suspicious noises following him. But when he finally reached the University, he heard it again. A soft footstep, but loud enough to be heard by a very good pair of black cat ears. He decided to ignore it for a second, giving the impression that he did not hear it. Hopefully the stalker would not notice that he noticed the obviously noticeable noise that he noticed. One only hopes. And he was right, the stalker did _not_ notice the noticeable noise that Lawliet noticed even though it was noticeable that he noticed the obviously noticeable noise that he noticed.

A few minutes of continuous walking, Lawliet ran around a sharp corner. _'In order for them to keep up, they themselves have to run. Seeing as this is a pretty sharp turn I predict they will stumble, therefore not having enough time to stop and hide away from me. I'll turn around quickly and catch this pesterous stalker.'_

Of course, his prediction was right.

"Ow!" he heard a yelp come from behind him, and that's when he saw this mysterious follower. When Lawliet turned around, the cat was very, very surprised. "Uhh... I... h-hello!"

It was a pure white cat, short fur but fluffy tail, gold eyes and an extremely pink nose. This other cat, Lawliet found extremely pretty and pristine. If cat's could blush, the white one would definately be doing it. In fact, it actually sort of looked like he _was_! Lawliet walked up to him leisurely and every step he took the other feline got more nervous.

"Huh." Lawliet said mundanely. "So, I suppose you have some sort of affinity for me? Or maybe there's a possibility that, for some reason, you would want to hurt me somehow?"

The white cat averted his eyes. "No! I don't wanna hurt you. Why the hell would I wanna do that? You're awesome!" he stopped and coughed. "I mean... well..."

Lawliet's whiskers twitched. "Hm? So you do have an affinity for me. I can't help but feel flattered. My name is Lawliet."

"Mine's Bone." he said. This particular cat didn't look anything like a 'Bone' to Lawliet, but he didn't exactly look like a 'Lawliet' either. Bone probably got his name because he was white. Heh.

"So why are you following me secretly? And how do you know me?" Lawliet asked. He sighed. This was weird, but kinda cool at the same time. He'd never had anyone like him besides Light before.

"Well..." Bone gathered his words. "I-I would watch you secretly through your owners bedroom window. And I'm sorry, but you're just so... cute..." he wagged his tail back and forth slowly and his eyes sparkled with interest; it almost seemed like he was trying to get Lawliet attracted to him. Being called 'cute' by a different person made him feel pretty good. It made Lawliet feel a little more appreciated. These sorts of things made his self esteem shoot up considerably. But back to more important matters! If Bone watched him through Light's window, did he know his secrets? Had he seen him turn human? Does he know he's participated in... things of the physical sort with Light? Lawliet turned around and started walking further towards the University. "Walk." he commanded. Bone followed suit happily. He'd ask more questions once they reached the destination.

-to be continued-

* * *

Kayz, so this is the first idea I'm going to go more than one chapter with. So uhm, uhm, uhm. Yea.

CHICKENZ.


	13. Stalked ch 2

Summary: When Lawliet sneeks out to Light's university, he feels like he's being watched. Turns out, another cat has been stalking him! What secrets does that other cat hold, and why is he so bent on following Lawliet?

Idea From: Chibi-Eru (oh oh and kitsune55 too! ahaha)

Written By: Strawberry Nya

Zomg, has any of youz pplz rite thar seen teh aw3s0m3 movie Brokeback Mountain?! ZOMG. I loved it, and and and yea. TODAY I'm going to start something different. SO NAO at the beginning of each chapter I GIVE YOU FUN FACTS. Starting with myself. LOL. Yes. WOOT. I AM HYPER. HEAR ME RAAAAAAAAWWWWWR.

Fun Fact for this chapter: I have brown, curly hair that goes to my shoulders. And it's annoying.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence and walking, the two stopped at the steps and began talking again.

"So, what sorts of things did you see whilst you were looking through the window?" Lawliet queried. It sounded a little anxious but Bone didn't seem to notice. He just replied innocently with,

"Well, you and your owner having-"

Lawliet cut him off with a meow but it didn't seem to stop him.

"Conversations." he finished. "Also, he sometimes brings another man in there. Do you ever get jelious?"

"Well, no." Lawliet replied plainly. Oh. Good, he wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say. And he was oblivious to the fact that that other man was him. "Do _you_ ever get jelious?"

"Of my owner? Nah. But I do get jelious of _yours_." Bone averted his gaze to the sky and brushed his tail to Lawliet's. Clearly not an indecisive act. Without Lawliet asking to explain further, he continued, his voice dreamily treading along. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew I was in love. I longed to be by your side and that's why it would be great if I was your owner, or vice versa. The reason I followed you around is because I really wanted to get to know you. But I didn't know if you would like me back."

Lawliet's heart skipped a beat followed by a hurtful pang. This cat, Bone, looked like a klutz but was very sweet. He was flattering Lawliet beyond belief, but it was so sad his love couldn't be requited. His intentions were pure but Lawliet was in love with Light. "Won't your owner get sad if you leave him or her?"

"Jack doesn't like me." Bone said, glancing at the cracked second step of the front of the University. He tried to look inside it but it wasn't big enough. Lawliet continued to question. He asked him why it was Bone would choose him out of all the other cats he's seen. Bone explained that Lawliet's peculiar looks were enthralling. The white cat said that he was just going to ask to be friends with Lawliet but he never came outside. So Bone would sit in fascination and just watch the everyday occurances that went on between him and his owner. It was an interest that turned into love that was returned in vein.

"I-I had tried to get you to notice me..." Bone explained. "But you never did. And now that you're here now... I can do something I've always wanted to do."

His eyes sparkled in excitement as both cats faces inched closer together. For some reason Lawliet found himself unable to turn away.

"Cats don't kiss..." he said in an attempt to make him stop. Bone stopped for only a second to respond.

"I know."

But that didn't stop him from doing it. To say the least it was awkward for Lawliet. It was nothing more than each others nose (and a little bit of mouth) pressed together but it was still a kiss and it felt like he was cheating. He was cheating his human lover for another cat he just met. Lawliet felt dirty. But that feeling was replaced with relief, when a shrill voice and three people called his savior.

"Mr.Fuzzykins!!"

to be continued.

* * *

Okay okay okay I know it was short. But I felt that sounded like a good chapter end. I have some good news and bad news. Good news: I'm already started on the next chapter, and my cold is gone! Yay! Bad news: We're starting the Pythagorean Theory in math. BOO, that means I actually have to study for my tests cause I don't remember how to do it D:

THIS NEXT NOTE GOES OUT TO MY PAL (who is not on fanfiction, so people who share the same name, stfu):

For the love of freakin all donkeys in vegas on a summer night, Steven just admit it.  
Your gay.  
For chickens.

TILL NEXT TIME I LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Stalked ch 3

Summary: When Lawliet sneeks out to Light's university, he feels like he's being watched. Turns out, another cat has been stalking him! What secrets does that other cat hold, and why is he so bent on following Lawliet?

Idea From: Chibi-Eru (oh oh and kitsune55 too! ahaha)

Written By: Strawberry Nya

Thank Chibi-Eru for the names of our new characters! Watch out, for there is bad language in this chapter O:

Fun Fact for this chapter: My eyes change from blue to green to gray.

* * *

A tall girl with pigtails and a dress in hand followed by a boy with dark hair and depressing clothes ran up to the steps. Bone quickly pulled away and meowed at them. Just then Light stepped out of the doors, nearly tripping on the two kitties.

"Mr.Fuzzykins!" the girl shouted with a smile. "There you are, baby, we've been looking all over for you!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Light said, looking in confusion to the two strangers and the cats. Lawliet quietly walked over to Light and he picked him up. Whispering, he asked him, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"To see you. White cat is Bone. Don't know the others." Lawliet whispered back. The other boy, the one with the depressing look, punched the girl in the arm.

"Shut up Amy. His name is Bone, not whatever the fuck you call him." he scowled and looked over to the white cat. "Get over here, you."

Bone complied with little hesitation. Lawliet guessed these were Bone's owners. Or at least, the boy was. _'He must be Jack. Looks tough'_ . Then, who was presumably Jack, looked over to Light and nodded a greeting. "Hey. Sorry for makin' a scene." he didn't sound apologetic.

"That's... okay." Light chuckled a little bit and sat down. "Now what's the problem? There seems to be tension that revolves around this cat." he pointed to Bone. _'Oh god I sound like a counselor.'_

"Amy starts first! Me!" the girl with the pigtails said. Light nodded and she continued. "My name's Amy. Mr.Fuzzykins here-"

"His name is-"

"Anyways, Mr.Fuzzykins was about to try on Amy's latest dress!" she held up a small, pink dress that looked like it was made for a doll. "But then Jacky started yelling and he ran away! Now we found Mr.Fuzzykins! Which Amy thinks is good!"

The girl reminded both Light and Lawliet of Misa and they exchanged knowing glances. "Why do you think, er... Mr.Fuzzykins ran away?"

Jack kicked dirt into the air and spoke in a dangerous, low voice. His face was still showing a scowl. "Because my fucking sister dresses him up stupidly. And I don't like it! And his name is Bone!"

"Maybe it's because you don't like that, it makes it seem like you don't like _Bone_." Light offered. He stopped and thought. That confused even himself. "Do you think that's the reason he ran away?"

Everything was silent for a second as the two teens processed their thoughts. Bone looked up at Jack, Jack looked back at him. He emitted a small dry laugh and bent down, putting a hand on Bone's small white head.

"I don't _actually_ dislike him. He's mine." Jack said and smirked a little. "I just don't like that my retarded sister is always hogging him. And that Bone won't stick up for himself. If your gonna be mine, stay by _me_ and leave her the hell alone. Speaking of which, Amy go home."

"But-"

"Shut the _hell_ up and leave already." he said sternly. She pouted and turned, walking away at a slow pace. "So much drama over my stupid cat."

Lawliet watched the boy and his cat from Light's arms. Bone's body shivered in delight as he rubbed up against Jack's leg. Jack was intently focused on him and the smallest hint of a smile was beginning to show. _'Well, at least his love is requited by __**somebody**__'_.

"Is all this resolved? Do you all love each other now?" Light asked, wanting to leave. For some reason this situation made him uncomfortable and strange. Like, really, it would make more sense if it were two human boys. Jack frowned and looked away.

"I-I never said I _loved _him!" he shouted, crossing his arms and blushing. Needless to say, he was lying.

The one thought that went through Bone's mind at that time was,

_"He called me his, he called me his!"_ but before he could celebrate he had to fix a problem first. He walked away from Jack to Lawliet. He, in turn, jumped out of Light's arms and they met each other at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry." Bone said. Lawliet shook his head.

"It's okay. _I'm_ sorry I can't return your feelings. But can we be friends?"

"I won't let it get me down, I have other chances." with that he glanced back at Jack. "And, as for being friends, I'd like that."

Bone pressed his forehead against Lawliet in a friendly goodbye. Lawliet purred happily. Then they seperated. The final thing Lawliet heard while Jack and Bone walked away was,

"...I wonder what you guys were saying. Don't get too friendly with him!"

--

When the two returned home, Light made Lawliet explain everything that had happened. He said that when he was walking to the University out of boredom, he caught Bone stalking him. The cat confessed his love for him and then kissed him-

"He what?!" Light shouted. "How could you let him do that?!"

Lawliet chuckled. "Is Light-kun jelious?"

"No! I just- okay well maybe a little." he confessed and smiled. "Your mine, just like he is Jacks. Kiss me, not him."

Light picked up Lawliet and swung him over his head, then into his lap. That made Lawliet feel a bit like a baby, not that he was complaining. Being babied by Light was pretty awesome.

"Alright. I'll remember that." Lawliet said, licking his lips. "I'll kiss only you. That means you can't kiss Misa."

"Ew, gross." Light stuck out his tongue playfully. And with that, the thoughts of the day flew away with ease and the night progressed with no strange happenings. _'So much drama over a cat. Honestly.'_

-the end.

* * *

And thus ends that adventure! Did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did. I STAYED UP LATE TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU. Love me, kthnx.

**Couple of questions for all of you: How did you like the new characters? Should they appear sometime again? Should Bone have the power to turn human also so something can happen between him and Jack? Any things your wondering about? Suggestions?**

Well, it's almost midnight, and I have Track And Field tomorrow in the morning. Joy.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Till next time, ILU ALL!


End file.
